


His Little Time

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Endearing Character, F/M, Gave him more time, Hurt/Comfort, I need a new hobbie, spoilers for The Diary of River Song series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: If only he could speak to her properly. If only he could get the chance. How would it go?





	His Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from The Diary of River Song series 3. Don't read if you haven't listened. Written this a few weeks back. Wanted to wait until everyone read it. :)

XXX

Where do I even start?

You really turned my life upside down.

You might not believe me when I tell you this, but I honestly don’t regret our meeting.

Not even when it was brought on by a gun. Funnily enough.

Why couldn’t it just been a nice normal date at a café or something Eh?

But then normal isn’t your forte.

You would think I should be more angry at you. Even after everything.

But I can't completely. You can’t hate one thing and like everything else.

Being with you was like a big adventure. I don’t think I would ever have one if you hadn’t dropped by my garden and took me away. Probably would be still pruning the hedges and having a cup a tea for one every day.

I wish I had a little more time with you.

Not dying. And this might be a little cheesy, but I think looking at you made the pain hurt less. Hah!

I think I can also be honest to say I fell a little in love with you a bit.

And if I wasn’t sure before, I knew it when you held me close.

Tears in your eyes as you begged me not to leave you.

Or really the Doctor. I don’t know. Gets all quite confusing.

But you said them to me.

That’s all that really mattered to me.

I felt so warm, so loved. I felt wanted.

I never felt that before.

Stupid isn’t it? I barely even knew you more than a day.

What a thing?

To be looked at like that. Only having eyes for one.

I can’t think of a better way to go, then your face being the first one I see to take me on this wonderous adventure to you being the very last face I see when as it ends.

Don’t forget about me. You can promise me that, won’t you?

Remember me? Please River?

Remember your Andrew.


End file.
